


No Shame

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Dark, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Harvey takes care of his whores.





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey's 32 and Jim's 15. Age of consent in the U.S. is typically 18, some places are less. Gotham will not be one of them. This is dark and I don't know why I wrote it but I did. Read the tags before jumping in please.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, suggestions and criticisms welcome.
> 
> To my wife, the only one I've ever been with and want to be.

Dix was never going to walk again, and it was Harvey’s fault. He was the reason his partner ran into the building with only Harvey as back up. It was Harvey who said there was no time to follow procedure; it was Harvey whom was arrogant enough to believe that he was enough to protect Dix from Randall Willkie’s attack; and it was ultimately Harvey that failed Dix. There was no family to care for the older detective so once more it was up to Harvey to pay for the care facility. Harvey was responsible and therefore had to stand up and be held accountable for his mistakes

 

All of them; even now.

 

Harvey was drunk and there was no shame in that. There was no shame that Harvey didn’t run to the bosom of his family to be told repeatedly a lie that he knew was true. It **was** his fault. Harvey didn’t want to feel better, he just wanted to feel. In the pitch of night in Gotham Harvey drove to the corners he knew the girls would be working; his girls; he had come to think of them. Yet more responsibilities to lay upon his shoulders. And why not? He was hemorrhaging money to keep Dix in a good facility, why not use the remainder for drinks and a few sexual favors from the whores of Gotham? Harvey didn’t deserve happiness, but he did deserve to feel. Drinking might numb the memories, but his body was still living. Harvey used the whores and paid them a little extra for breakfast; gave the same ‘morning money’ to others on the block just because he might utilize their talents at some point in the future.

 

Initially Harvey didn’t see him; the five-foot-five, blond with impossibly blue eyes and a face angels were envious of. The kid wasn’t more than fifteen trying to sell himself off at eighteen unsuccessfully. He stood in the shadows of an archway and hunkered in the cold night in jeans that were painted on his lithe form, and a button down that was far too small for him in length and more than a few buttons. He had a thread bare hoodie on, and Harvey almost didn’t notice him but when he stepped out of the door way one of the girls shouted at him to shoo.

 

“We don’t need your twink ass around here taking up our customers. Go down to Capital where the trans boys hang. They’ll share with you!”

 

Harvey stopped mid conversation and turned to look, his breath catching. The kid was a vision but painful to look at. “Aw, c’mon Trina.” Harvey urged of the woman who had fussed at him. “Cut the kid a break. He’s not hurting anything.”

 

“Except my pocket book, honey.” Trina sniped at him in response. Harvey slipped her some morning money to ease her temper and turned to approach the kid. So much for taking one of the girls’ home. Somehow it seemed strange to him to ask one of the whores for a few hours of her time while the kid was standing within hearing distance.

 

Harvey announced he was leaving and took the last bit of his pocket money in hand to give to the kid. When Harvey reached him the kid’s eyes immediately went to the badge clipped to Harvey’s belt. The only reason he didn’t bolt was that Harvey hadn’t given any of the girls a difficult time or threatened them with arrest.

 

“Here you go, kid.” Harvey stated pushing the money at him. “Take this and get yourself some breakfast. You look like you could use a good meal.” The kid could probably use several but upon closer inspection Harvey noted that the build of the kid was athletic enough that he probably hadn’t been on the streets very long at all.

 

“Please,” The kid stated instead not reaching out for the proffered money. “I’ll give you the blowjob of your life; whatever else you want in your car. But please, don’t leave me here. Choose me instead of one of the others. I really need just a little time to get warm.” The kid pulled his plush lips into his mouth for a few seconds and added, “I’ll make it more than worth your while.”

 

Harvey opened his mouth to offer to take the kid to the nearest homeless shelter and procure him a bed for the night. Had every intention of telling him to take the breakfast money and that he’d give him a ride to Capital street if he preferred, yet all that came out of Harvey’s mouth was; “Come on.” He placed his hand upon one of the kid’s shoulders and lead him in direction of the parked car. He handed the teen the money and told him to get around to the passenger side. Once in the car he turned the engine over and cranked up the heater. “What’s your name?”

 

“Jim.”

 

“Jim what?”

 

“What do you mean? It’s just Jim.”

 

“No, your street handle. Is it Jim the Rim-mer? Or something like that? You know, what do you go by?”

 

“Just Jim.”

 

“Harvey.” He introduced of his self. “Okay? How old are you Jim?”

 

“Eighteen.” Harvey arched an accusatory eyebrow and Jim relented immediately. “Fifteen.”

 

“Okay, Jim. All those incentives you offered me to pick you over say, the Duchess there? I’m not interested. You’re too young and too pretty for me. I like my girls with a little more, well, lady parts if you know what I mean.”

 

Jim nodded not quite believing what Harvey was telling him, or hoping too. “Well, if you’re not into guys what can I offer you instead?”

 

“How about this? We go to this little diner I like and have breakfast. Cause I could eat. You hungry?” Jim nodded. “Well, there you go. Breakfast it is.” Harvey pulled off onto the street and they rode in compatible silence for several minutes.

 

“Thank you.” Jim said placing his hands before the fan vents to warm them. “It’s really cold tonight.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He was driving and hadn’t thought to offer his coat to the kid until now. “You staying somewhere when you’re not, you _know_?”

 

Jim nodded, wondering if he was only so honest with Harvey because he was a cop. “There’s a place a lot of us crash at.”

 

Great; the lost children of Gotham. Harvey’s chest ached at the thought, but it was all par for the course. The things he was exposed to directly being a cop was the worst that humanity had to offer.  “Good. I’ll have some place to drop you off at when we’re done eating.”

 

Jim swallowed. “Yeah. That would be very nice of you. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” They rode the rest of the way in silence and Harvey found a place to park along the street. “Think you can stand being outside for a minute or so? The diner is just on the corner. I can give you my coat.”

 

“No. It’s all right. Thank you though, that’s very kind of you.”

 

“I’m a freakin’ gentleman.” Harvey revealed sardonically as he opened the driver’s side door. Jim waited for another breath before climbing out of the warm car and into the crisp early morning air. “This way.” He directed up the sidewalk and broke into a quick gate so that Jim could almost jog beside him to keep up.

 

When they entered the building that boasted a neon, ‘Doris Diner’ on the roof, there was only two other patrons in the place, both seated at the counter. Harvey directed Jim to a booth and removed his coat and tossed it down on the bench seat, his trademark fedora joining it as the waitress approached their table.

 

“Hey Harvey,” A woman with the name tag ‘Doris’ greeted him. “You want the usual, Hon?”

 

“Yeah, that be great thanks.” Across the table from him Jim was eagerly absorbing the menu with his eyes, the laminated sheet having been set between the condiments on the table and the window. “And get Jim here whatever he wants.”  Jim’s hungry eyes stared at Harvey for a few seconds in awe before he politely ordered three entrees, two sides and coffee with a water chaser.  “I guess you got a hollow leg or two there Jimmy.” Harvey teased as Doris finished scribbling the order down on her pad and exited.

 

Jim’s blue-gray gaze narrowed. “Please don’t call me that.” He snapped, and Harvey held up a hand in surrender.

 

“Not a problem. I’ll stick with Jim from now on.”

 

“Thank you.” Jim praised calming instantly. Doris returned with their coffees and Jim’s water. She smiled at Jim and then cast Harvey a questioning look. Harvey shrugged, and Doris granted him a cute nod before leaving the two males alone once more. “Thank you for taking me to breakfast.”

 

Harvey reached into his discarded coat and withdrew a silver flask. “Don’t thank me yet.” Harvey unscrewed the cap and took a sip before adding, “You haven’t tasted the food yet.” He capped the flask and squirreled it away once more. “You from Gotham? Or did you matriculate here from somewhere else?”

 

“I was born here.” Jim revealed. “We left when I was nine and now I’m back.”

 

“But not with family?” Jim shook his head. “The girls on the corner tonight, they always so welcoming to you?”

 

Jim nodded. “Trina says I keep stealing her clients.”

 

Harvey balked at this with a huff of disagreement. “She’s just jealous. You’re prettier than she is, and it rubs her the wrong way.” He took a sip of his coffee noticing that Jim was only cradling his own mug between his hands.  “It helps more if you drink it.”

 

Jim blushed a little and looked down at the cup. “It just feels so good on my skin,” He raised his gaze to Harvey’s. “I don’t know whether to drink it, or climb into it.”

 

“Fall’s cold. You’ll be used to it again before winter.” At least, he hoped the kid would. “Why’d you run away from home?”

 

Jim’s right cheek twitched, and he countered, “Why did you become a cop?”

 

“It was a calling.” Harvey answered flatly. “You?”

 

“I’m not a cop.” Jim said leaving the, _‘who in their right mind wants to be a prostitute’_ hanging in the atmosphere between them.

 

“Point taken.” Harvey toasted him with the mug of coffee and took another sip. “I’m not college material, I have this thing about wanting to help people and clean up this city a little, so yeah; I became a cop.”

 

Doris arrived with their plates, making a couple of trips with Jim’s order. Once the food was lain out before them Jim gratefully met Harvey’s stare. “Thank you for this.”

 

“No worries, Jim. Dig in.” Harvey snuck another sip from his flask and began eating his own meal.

 

“My father died when I was nine. My mother moved my brother and I out to Florida where she has family. She recently remarried, I graduated high school early and decided to come home.” He shrugged looking away from Harvey to his food quickly so that the older male could not read his gaze.

 

“The new husband mess with you?”

 

Jim’s bottom lip disappeared into his mouth and he was hunched a little in his stance. “He was physically violent. Yes.”

 

“You fight back?” Jim nodded. “Good for you. Good, for, you.” Harvey agreed seeing just how uncomfortable Jim was admitting such conflict. “My old man? Left when I was about twelve. He was a true Irish father; drunk, abusive, and unemployed. The trifecta that Ma didn’t want to handle anymore. See, there’s nine of us and she could raise us better without his help than with it, so she kicked him to the curb. Gutsy lady Ma. Sorry your step-dad was a bastard.”

 

“It’s a small matter.” Jim assured taking a few bites of food. It didn’t take him long to consume one of the entrees.

 

“When’s the last time you ate?”

 

“Yesterday.” Jim answered behind a mouth full of ham. “You?”

 

“This morning.” Harvey had to sit and think about that. He had skipped lunch and never eaten dinner either. “But I like to drink my calories normally.”

 

“Why? That a calling too?” Jim teased with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Yeah, of the Irish liver.” Harvey winked at Jim. “Shuddup and eat. It’ll put hair on your chest.”

 

“I have a _few_ hairs.” Jim defended of the sparse dusting of darker blond he saw forming at his breast plate.

 

Harvey snorted. “When you can grow facial hair, we’ll talk shaving.” Jim rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. The kid was pleasant company and Harvey wondered if he had been taught how to shave by his stepfather. Probably not, but Harvey wasn’t looking to adopt any strays at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to fill his belly, drop Jim at home, and sleep his nightmare of a day off.

 

They chatted lightly as they could seem too, during the course of the meal and over pie for dessert. The sun was going to be rising in a couple of hours and the morning shift arrive. Harvey paid the bill and the two walked down the street back to the car, once in it Harvey sighed deeply and was about to start the engine when Jim placed his hand over Harvey’s to stop him. Harvey turned to look into Jim’s features, which were intense in a way he hadn’t seen since Jim had begged him to pick him up from the corner. Only the look was altered somehow that Harvey didn’t want to categorize as desire.

 

“Harvey? Will you take me home with you?” Jim’s hand stroked up to Harvey’s wrist before dropping to his leg. Harvey sat dumbfounded as Jim slid closer across the bench seat and pressed his hand firmly, yet gently up his leg towards the junction of his thigh and pelvis. “I want to show you how grateful I am to you for tonight.”

 

“Jim.” Harvey warned elongating the name as he placed his right hand upon Jim’s to stop him just as he reached Harvey’s crotch. “I told you,” Jim’s lips were brushing light huffs of air over the sensitive flesh just behind Harvey’s ear. “Not looking for company right now.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t have been on that corner tonight.” Jim reasoned brushing feather light kisses down the column of Harvey’s throat.  “You weren’t trying to feed us, you were trying to feed your desire. I can help you with that, so much better then those ‘ladies’ ever could.” Jim’s hand slipped out of Harvey’s grip and he easily pressed his hand between Harvey’s legs and began to massage the area with his hand. “I’ll turn your world inside out.” He whispered sending a shiver of want and need down Harvey’s spine. His cock began to fill with blood and the rush left him feeling more than light headed. It seemingly paralyzed him. “Jesus,” Jim whispered, his own voice tremoring with desire. “I won’t need to fake calling you a ‘big boy’ now will I?” Harvey’s eyes closed, and he released a shuddering breath. “I’m going to have to work to make this fit.” Jim moaned as he dropped his head down towards Harvey’s lap.

 

Instinctively Harvey’s hand went to the back of Jim’s head, the other gripping the steering wheel. He felt and heard Jim open his trousers and struggle to pull his cock free. Jim hissed in pleasure and the next sensation Harvey felt was Jim’s feather light breath and then the heat and slickness of his tongue.

 

“Holy, fuck!” Harvey exclaimed tightening his fingers in Jim’s hair and instinctively pushing his face downward.

 

His hips jutted a little, raising and Jim moaned in response and licked up the protruding vein on the underside of Harvey’s cock. His right hand had a gentle grip of the base and he began to mouth and suck at Harvey’s large cock growing with confidence each passing second. Harvey’s head tilted back in the seat and he groaned out to the ceiling of the car with repressed passion. Never in his life had Harvey received such a toe curling, mind blowing, body melting, blow job. He didn’t want it to end, and Jim seemed to sense this, keeping Harvey on the precipice of an orgasm for what seemed like hours. The inside of the windows on the car were coated in condensation, shielding their actions from the outside world. Jim’s head was bobbing up and down, then he would slow his actions and swallow as much of Harvey as he could, further and further down his throat with each attempt. All the while Jim was moaning like their situations were reversed. When the inevitable did occur, Harvey would be ashamed later to realize that he had pushed down on the back of Jim’s head as he thrust up into his throat and came harder than he had since he was a teenager himself. Panting and over sensitized Harvey had to stop Jim from continuing to milk him. He composed himself back into his trousers while Jim sat up and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

“Thank you, Harvey.” Jim stated his voice rough and smile far from anything innocent. His eyes were still blown with lust and Harvey panted, attempting to get his breathing back to normal while staring into Jim’s angelic features. “It’s been so long since I’ve **wanted** blow someone. It was amazing.”

 

“Yeah, you warned me about that.” Harvey uttered before clearing his throat and steadying his voice. “You didn’t have to do that. I told you, I’m not into guys.”

 

“I know. But I wanted to make you feel good. I **needed** too.” Jim gave a bashful shrug and ended with, “I’ll do it again too in a heartbeat. You just need to tell me.”

 

Harvey gave this no response as he racked his hands back through his thick red hair, knocking his fedora off and into the backseat.  “I’ll get you home, Junior. After that? You gotta be exhausted.”

 

Jim chuckled mirthlessly at this. “I wasn’t the one that came.” Harvey noticed that there was a definite bulge in Jim’s jeans that had not been there previously. “Don’t worry. I can handle it on my own.” Harvey wasn’t aware he had been looking at Jim nervously.

 

He started the car. “I don’t doubt you can handle yourself, Kid. Not at all.”

 

“Please don’t call me that.” Jim requested. “Junior was okay, but kid?” Jim shook his head.

 

“Deal.” Harvey accepted turning on the defrost. “This is gonna take a minute. You okay with that?”

 

Jim curled up a little on the seat back on his side of the car. “Are you taking me to your place?” Harvey nodded before he could censor himself. “Then I’m fine.” Harvey wasn’t so certain that he was going to be ever again.

 

The drive to Harvey’s shit hole apartment was a quiet one. Jim was slightly squirming in his seat before they arrived, but Harvey sympathized with the poor teen as he knew that he was suffering a little. Harvey resolutely elected not to think about his own part in that torture, the shame was warming in his features. and he knew that he would have to go to confession because this; was a venal sin if ever there was one. Harvey actually felt badly that he wasn’t the tidiest housekeeper on the block, but then again, he was rarely home but to eat something, shower, change his clothing or sleep. Jim took off his hoodie and lay it on a soft chair and motioned to a door.

 

“Is the bathroom through there?”

 

“Bedroom, then bathroom. Yeah. You gotta go?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I would really kill for a hot shower about now.” Hope shown clearly in Jim’s gaze as well as his expression and Harvey shouldered off his coat.

 

“I won’t stop you. I think there’s clean towels above the toilet. Not sure.” Jim thanked him and when he strolled away Harvey could see there was a slight sway to his hips in those jeans that did look painted on. He shook the thought away and hung up his coat as Jim called his gratitude to him from the next room. “Don’t mention it!” Harvey shouted back and stuck his fedora on the kitchen table. There was mail and a half empty whiskey bottle on it with a couple of open containers of left over Chinese food. He smelled the food, tossed it out and went back for the liquor bottle. Harvey took a large swig of it and grimaced at the burn.

 

This was insane. He had completely taken leave of his senses. The only prostitutes he ever brought back here were there to entertain him for a few hours before getting their pay and leaving. In those few hours Harvey pretended that he mattered to someone; that he mattered at all; and was loved. He was thirty-two years old and while that was pathetic sounding Harvey knew he was indeed doleful. None of those prostitutes had been underage, he made certain of that and had a good eye for telling one’s age. And then there was Jim. While he had been right at guessing his age, he had failed in the most important way imaginable in the category of self-control. How had it happened? An underage, boy, had given him a blow job. Granted, it was the blow job to end all blow jobs, but it was completely inappropriate, and Harvey was convinced he should burn in hell for allowing it to happen.

 

Harvey ran a hand back through his hair and carried the whiskey bottle to the couch with him. He collapsed onto it and pulled off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons. He threw the tie onto the coffee table and pulled off his suit coat next, placing it where the tie was. He remembered his gun and got up and placed it behind some paper towels that were sat upon the refrigerator. He returned to the couch, kicked off his shoes and lay down. Perching the bottle upon the couch beside his hip, Harvey closed his eyes. What harm would a little snooze do to him? Jim was in the shower, the apartment was quiet, and Harvey had just had one of the best orgasms of his entire, pathetic, life.

 

In the bathroom Jim’s hard on diminished immediately when the hot water cascaded over his skin. For the first time in days he was able to bathe at more than just a convenience store, or gas station sink. The water was cold, the paper towels were rough and there was always the threat of someone catching him mid wash. He felt the tears of joy bubble up within his chest and he did his best to swallow them down before he could be heard above the shower spray. So, good. The water was like heaven and Jim reached for the soap in the corner of the shower. It smelled clean and was a large bar. Jim began to wash himself, taking his time and careful of any bruising he had from surviving on the streets of Gotham, never mind his those inflicted by his clients. He used Harvey’s shampoo next, scrubbing his scalp until it almost hurt. He didn’t know when he’d be able to wash it again and wanted to make the most out of the situation. He stayed in the shower until the water ran tepid and then climbed out, the bathroom filled with so much steam that he could see it like wisps of smoke in the air. There were indeed towels in the cabinet above the toilet and Jim used one. He exited the bathroom with it around his waist.

 

He heard soft snoring through the open bedroom door and carefully padded out into the living room. He found Harvey asleep upon the couch, whiskey bottle in hand. He wondered what was so horrible in the older male’s life that he had to drink his memories away. He wondered if Harvey was devastatingly lonely; might have to be as he was seeking the company of prostitutes and unmarried. Married men used them for other reasons, single men used then because it was easier than going to a bar and spending money on drinks without a guarantee of sex at the end of the evening. Jim looked at Harvey, how relaxed his features were. He found the thirty-two-year-old extremely attractive and felt his belly twist with lust. He carefully closed the distance between him and Harvey and gently attempted to pull the bottle out of Harvey’s hand.

 

At the shift in pressure Harvey instantly awoke, taking a few seconds to focus his gaze upon Jim. “Wha-wha y’doin’ Jim?”

 

“Just taking this from you.” Jim stated pulling the bottle from his grip and setting it upon the coffee table. “I was going to ask you for some clothes to burrow,” Jim admitted taking off the towel to reveal his fully nude body. “But this is much better I feel.” He then straddled Harvey’s hips before the older male could react, his hands pushing down upon Harvey’s broad chest.

 

“Wait, fuck!” Harvey tried to scramble to a seated position but only managed to roll up a little, not even upon his elbows. His cheeks were flushed, with embarrassment or curiosity he didn’t take the time to analyze. His hands went reflexively to Jim’s hips. “You can’t just sit down on a sleeping man and _expect_ , whatever it is you **expect**!”

 

“I don’t expect anything.” Jim revealed a little breathless with want. He leaned closer to Harvey’s face, and the fingers of his left hand stroked back through Harvey’s thick, red, hair. “I just want to make you feel good.” His lips were just brushing Harvey’s. “You’re the first man I’ve wanted like this. Please; let me do this.”

 

Harvey parted his lips to speak but Jim was kissing him. The kiss was possessive, passionate and within seconds Harvey was lost to it. He didn’t think about that he was kissing a male; or a teenager; he just thought about the fact that he was kissing, and Jim tasted good. His heart beat sped up and Jim shifted upon Harvey’s hips; grinding down against them and rubbing his ass on the soft outline of Harvey’s dick. “So good,” Harvey heard a voice whisper that suspiciously sounded like his own. He ran his hands up Jim’s sides and back, feeling the warmth of his pink skin, holding him to his chest to keep him warm now that the effects of the shower should be flagging. “Will you do that thing again? Deep throat me?” Harvey breathed pushing up against Jim’s grinding hips with his own.

 

“I’ll do anything and everything you want to, Harvey.” Jim vowed kissing him once more. “Let’s just get you naked and go to bed.” When Jim pulled back and rose from his body, Harvey felt his resolve begin to slip somewhat. This was not at all what he had been expecting when he picked up Jim from the corner. But wasn’t it really? His motivations for even going to the prostitutes hadn’t altered just because it was a fifteen-year-old standing in his bedroom and not a grown woman. Harvey had gone there to illicit sex for money and now he had a prostitute conducting business in his apartment. Never mind that it was a male; and please never mention that it was a teenager. Harvey felt his stomach chill and twist at the realization. He couldn’t do this; it wasn’t right; he had his dignity, didn’t he? At the very least some sense of morality; right?

 

Jim was pushing his shirt off his shoulders and rubbing his face against Harvey’s chest and undershirt. He looked so wanton, so beautiful and Harvey felt himself begin to harden at the thought of doing something he never had before. While other men had never turned his head, this man; male; boy; was different. Harvey had instantly noticed things about Jim that he only did women. This was exciting; virgin and Harvey realized that he wanted to embrace that opportunity and live it for all it was worth. Who would know? Harvey certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone and Jim? Jim was professing that he really wanted to do this; Harvey would have to pay him the money he had planned to give Duchess or one of the other working girls. He would deserve it for putting up with Harvey and his shame in the afterglow. The dark side of Harvey agreed to take the opportunity by the horns and he ran his hands down Jim’s back, cupping his supple ass in his hands.

 

“Get my pants open.” He moaned into Jim’s throat, nipping at the tender flesh of it’s elegant length. “I’ll take care of my undershirt.”

 

Jim nodded, eyes lust filled as he dropped gracefully to his knees. The way he stared up at Harvey through those long, blond, eyelashes was criminal in and of itself. Jim wet his bottom lip and yanked Harvey’s belt out of his trousers and opened the catch. In a matter of seconds Harvey’s shoes and socks were off, followed by his pants. He stood before Jim completely naked, semi-erect cock once more in Jim’s capable hands. Jim rubbed his face on Harvey’s dick, mouthing at it and scenting him longingly.

 

“I want you **so** much.”

 

“Then come up here.” Harvey ordered and instantly Jim obeyed. He wasn’t entirely certain what he was doing, but he would be damned if he wouldn’t figure it out along the way. In a matter of moments, they were on the mattress, Jim under Harvey and the moans he was emitting, the little sweet sounds of pleasure were enough to drive Harvey to full hardness. He didn’t think he would ever be ‘that pervert’ who thought of how young a lover was and get off on the age difference. He didn’t think he would ever tip into the deviant behavior of Ephebophilia, but he clearly had. At least where Jim was concerned.

 

It seemed to him that Jim was enjoying the weight of his body upon him. That he truly was turned on by Harvey’s physique; either that or he was one hell of an actor. Which was a possibility but somehow Harvey couldn’t bring himself to accept that. While Harvey didn’t grant Jim oral sex, he was massaging his cock with a knowledgeable hand and Jim was responding more than favorably. In a frenzy of kissing Jim begged Harvey to let him be on top for a few minutes and Harvey obliged. Jim then asked the appropriate question of if Harvey had lube or not? He did as a curtesy to his sexual partners and instructed Jim where to find it. While Jim was walking back to the bed he had wet two fingers and was prepping himself for Harvey’s cock.

 

“This is gonna be so, _good_.” Jim purred straddling Harvey and coating his cock with a healthy dose of lubrication. “I’ve wanted this since I first saw you talking to the other whores.” Jim wet his plush lips and lined himself up with Harvey’s cock and slowly sat down on it. His head arched back, his throat exposed, and mouth open with the intensity of the moment and the fullness of his passage. Harvey was not a small man by any stretch of the imagination, and Jim seemed quite enthralled with the girth and length of him. “Aaa-uh. _Harvey_.” Jim purred moaning wantonly as he leaned back a little and gasped sharply. Harvey began to thrust his hips slow and steady, each upward thrust slipping him against Jim’s prostate. “So good. So, fucking, good!”

 

Eventually Harvey rolled Jim over onto his back and found that he had much better leverage to fuck him with. The noises that Jim was making, his encouragements increased in both volume and frequency. Within a matter of moments, he was gasping, each breath punched out of him by Harvey’s fucking of him. Jim clung to the older male and never wanted to let go. He made eye contact, which was a little jarring for Harvey as usually his lady whores weren’t so accommodating. He didn’t care if they did or not, but was growing increasingly uncomfortable that Jim was insistent at gazing up into his eyes. It twisted something in Harvey, something deep rooted and dark; something he was more than hesitant to admit to or investigate. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Jim’s shoulder, the side of his face rubbing against Jim’s. He felt the teen’s fingers twist in his hair and Jim moaned deeply.

 

It seemed to take forever, but finally Jim arched up, tightened around Harvey and came, ejaculate spilling out between them.  Harvey continued fucking him for several minutes until he reached his own pinnacle of orgasm and coated Jim’s insides with the resulting semen. He collapsed upon Jim and both panted and struggled to come down from the high, Jim trying to kiss Harvey in between panting jags. Harvey carefully extracted himself from Jim and rolled off him and onto his own back. Jim rolled over onto his right side against Harvey’s left and curled into his embrace like he belonged there.

 

“You’re amazing.” Jim praised breathlessly.

 

“You’re fifteen.” Harvey said carelessly. “What the hell do you know?” Jim immediately tensed, and Harvey instantly began to stroke his head and back with a near trembling hand. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you’ve only had work practice; not your own choosing, I, you know what? Never mind. I’m sorry I said anything.”

 

Jim began to relax once more and nestled up against Harvey, rubbing his cheek upon Harvey’s chest. “Can I stay the night?”

 

“Do you want too?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

“Then you can stay.” Harvey closed his eyes. “Just let me catch a couple of hours before, well before I have to work.”

 

“Okay.” Jim permitted closing his eyes and reluctantly drifting off to sleep. He wanted to remain awake to enjoy the secure feeling he had. But he was exhausted and in a very safe place, so sleep dictated his consciousness once more.

 

When the alarm sounded a few hours later Harvey was shocked that he was not greeting the day with a hangover. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, or tried to anyway; there was a person weighing him down. Like a flip of the switch Harvey realized that with the arrival of the morning sun, his morals had come back full throttle. He swallowed and nudged Jim. “Hey, wake up a sec. I have to shut off the alarm.”

 

“Mmm sleepy.”

 

Harvey managed to shut off the bedside clock and settled back down for a minute with Jim still practically on top of him. “You can sleep, I have to get up. Bills to pay. What I owe you for one.” And just like that Harvey had doused water on a happy and sleepy teenager. He felt Jim tense and push away from him.

 

“I know I’m a whore!” Jim snapped sitting up and glaring down at Harvey. “You don’t have to remind me of it every damn second. Last night wasn’t a trick for me, it was _real_. Something I wanted so fuck you, and fuck your money!”

 

“Whoa! Hey!” Harvey reasoned pushing himself up upon his elbows. “I didn’t, aww fuck! I didn’t know this was on your terms. I’m sorry, Jim. Okay? I’m used to Gotham and here nothing is for free, even when you think it is. I just didn’t want to cheat you, or offend you and now I feel like I’ve done both.”

 

“I have breakfast money.” Jim groused with a pout. “It’s not like money didn’t exchange hands at all.” He sighed softly and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I’m sorry. I just, don’t want to think about work when I’m with you.”

 

“Okay, that I can handle.” Harvey promised pushing himself up to sit as well. He placed and arm around Jim’s shoulders and pulled him near. “Now I’ve got to get out of bed, shower and get to work. Can I drop you somewhere?” He kissed Jim on the head and then pulled away feeling instantly like a fool. Really? He had kissed him? Harvey shook his head at himself and rose from the bed and made to walk to the bathroom.

 

Jim sat with his arms wrapped about his open legs a little. “Can’t I just sleep here until you get home?”

 

Harvey hovered in the threshold of the bathroom. “Can I trust you to?” Jim nodded. “Then,” Harvey paused and while his mind screamed not to his voice stated, “fine. You can stay.” Harvey pretended not to notice the look of abject relief upon Jim’s features. “Must be losing my mind.” Harvey uttered to himself and started the shower.  Hours later when Harvey returned home from a very nerve wracking day of playing out, ‘what if’ scenarios about Jim in his head; Harvey found the teen had been good to his word. The boy was asleep in a pair of Harvey’s boxers and an undershirt. He tried not to think about how it was probably the first good sleep that the teen had since arriving at Gotham.

 

Two hours later after they had eaten, Harvey drove Jim back towards the warehouse district in the Narrows, their farewells were as unclimactic as their meeting had been. Jim’s eyes were begging Harvey, but this time he didn’t know what the kid was asking for. He didn’t pause to ask either. For his part, Jim took the extra money that Harvey pushed on him. He told the teen that it was for breakfast later, but they both knew that breakfast wasn’t as expensive as the two bills he was granted. Jim nodded, uttered thanks as he shoved the money into the impossibly tight pocket of his jeans; and walked off towards one of the buildings where he and his fellow lost soul teenagers, slept at night. Harvey didn’t watch him go; not for long; and turned the car around and back onto the surface streets.

 

Tonight he would drink and try to forget the throbbing ache twisting around his gut and his spine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ought to Be Ashamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378728) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites)




End file.
